


i hold you close to me (you are the one i love)

by asideofourown



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asideofourown/pseuds/asideofourown
Summary: After some wriggling around and getting comfortable they reshuffled on the couch so that Aziraphale was leaning against the arm, Crowley tucked up against her side.   It was quite warm and comfortable under their blankets, a position made more cozy by the patter of rain outside and the warm length of Crowley’s body half on top of her.It was wonderful, peaceful— the kind of boundless, simple indulgence in quiet companionship that, once upon a time, neither of them would have imagined possible.  It made Aziraphale’s soft heart indescribably happy to be able to hold Crowley close, to be allowed to sit inside their very own cottage on a rainy afternoon with her wife in her arms and a blanket around her shoulders and her cooling tea on the table.[Crowley and Aziraphale snuggle on a rainy afternoon]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 116
Collections: Promptposal





	i hold you close to me (you are the one i love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZehWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZehWulf/gifts).



> Happy 'junior prom' to my lovely 'date' [Zehwulf!](https://zehwulf.tumblr.com/), and thank you for such a fun prompt! I had a lovely time writing this <3 
> 
> Thanks so much to [Waywarder](https://waywarder.tumblr.com/) and [isleofsolitude](https://emberfaye.tumblr.com/) for organizing 'fic prom' in the GO Events server :D
> 
> Title is from [I Hold You Close to Me](https://youtu.be/JLsgPhpJ1UA) by khai dreams
> 
> Enjoy!

Aziraphale set down her book with a satisfied smile, patting the back cover.It was always so nice to finish a book— nostalgic, sometimes, with the feeling that one could never again experience the feeling of reading something incredible for the first time, but overall satisfying.She glanced into her mug, left mostly empty on the side table beside her armchair, and decided against finishing the dregs of her cocoa.It would be far easier to make herself a new batch before starting in on a new book.

Aziraphale got up with a small huff, carefully draping her blanket over the back of her chair and pulling her sweater a little tighter around her shoulders before gathering her mug and bustling to the kitchen.It was getting colder out as autumn lengthened, frost beginning to speckle the grass overnight, but Crowley was being stubborn about turning on the heat in their little cottage.She had some kind of ongoing feud with the boiler company, something Aziraphale _thought_ had to do with one of her schemes back in the 80s, but also might just be her penchant for mischief flaring up in a mostly harmless way.Anyway, it gave them an excuse to cuddle in bed at night, Crowley seeking out any source of warmth she could find, so Aziraphale wasn’t exactly objecting.

Aziraphale absentmindedly washed out her mug in the sink, gazing out the window into the garden.Crowley was just barely visible, knelt off in the corner of the yard behind the flowerbeds.Aziraphale smiled, setting her mug aside and watching fondly as her wife wrestled with the tree she was trying to plant— an apple tree, of course.Crowley was nothing if not committed to her aesthetic.

Aziraphale padded over to the back door and opened it, calling into the garden, “Crowley, love?”

“Huh?” Crowley replied.She sat back on her heels, one hand braced against the crooked trunk of the apple tree.

Aziraphale smiled.“I’m making cocoa, would you like any?”

Crowley waved a hand.“No thanks, angel,” she said.“I think this is going to take a little while longer.”She glared up at the apple tree, her lip curling.“ _Someone’s_ got an attitude problem.”

Aziraphale chuckled.“Alright, then.”She looked up at the sky, frowning a little.It had been cloudy all morning, but now dark thunderheads were gathering on the horizon, spurred on by a chilly breeze.“It looks like it might rain,” she said out loud.

Crowley grunted in acknowledgement without looking up, going back to trying to wrestle the apple tree’s roots into the hole she had dug.“Forecast said it wouldn’t until tonight,” she replied.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.“I thought weather forecasting was one of yours?” she said.

Crowley flashed her a grin.“Sure was.That’s why I’m not worried.It’s not gonna rain until eight or nine.”

Aziraphale glanced at the dark clouds again, the wind blowing a lock of hair in her face.“Suit yourself.”

Crowley looked up again, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and managing to smear dirt all over her cheek in the process.“I’ll be inside in a few, angel,” she said, her tone a little softer.“This is the last thing I have to do.”

Aziraphale smiled back at her, lifting her hand in a wave.“Take all the time you need, my love,” she said with a laugh.“That’s what retirement is for, is it not?”

Crowley laughed.“Sure.Yeah.”

She went back to her gardening, cussing out the tree in several languages long forgotten, and Aziraphale returned to the kitchen.She thoughtfully considered her cocoa mug before fetching the kettle instead.She was in more of a tea mood now, she decided, and anyway, when Crowley inevitably came inside complaining about being cold it would be easier to share with her.

Aziraphale put the kettle on and then wandered off to her library, thinking about what book she wanted to start next.Crowley had gotten her a delightfully rare old grimoire for their last anniversary, and the evening seemed like it might well be exactly the rainy day she had been waiting for…

The kettle began to screech and Aziraphale returned to the kitchen just as rain began to tap steadily at the windows.Aziraphale shook her head with a snort, prepared herself a cup of tea, and then went tothe back door again.“Crowley, my darling, lovely fiend,” she called sweetly, making sure to stay under the lintel and out of the freezing rain.“Is it still not-raining?”

Crowley staggered to her feet, her hair already plastered to her head, water dripping off her fingers.“Your commentary is _not_ appreciated, Aziraphale,” she said sourly, and scowled at the still-crooked apple tree.“We’re not done,” she threatened, giving it more of a rude gesture than a fearsome point before stalking towards the cottage.Aziraphale set her tea aside and snapped, miracling a towel just as Crowley reached the doorway.

“Thanks,” Crowley muttered, taking it and wrapping it around herself.

Aziraphale clucked, ushering her inside and closing the door before any more rain splashed onto the floor.“I love you, dearheart, but you _are_ ridiculous sometimes,” she said.

Crowley shivered, wiping her face with the corner of the towel.“Guess it’s good that demons can’t catch colds,” she said.

“I wouldn’t put it past you to be the first,” Aziraphale teased.“You always _were_ a trailblazer.”

Crowley stuck out her tongue and then said a little sheepishly, “Is the offer of cocoa still on the table?”

“Of course,” Aziraphale said as they stepped into the kitchen.“I ended up putting the kettle on for myself, but I’d be happy to make you some cocoa.”

Crowley shook her head.“Tea’s good,” she said and then shivered again.“ _Anything_ hot.”

Aziraphale laughed softly, getting a second mug from the cupboard and rummaging around for the kind of tea Crowley preferred.“I’m going to go change my clothes,” Crowley said, and then squished out of the kitchen.

Aziraphale made Crowley’s tea and then got her own mug before heading into the living room.She left their drinks on the coffee table and then got her blanket from the back of her armchair, as well as a second from the chest behind the couch.By the time Crowley returned, now dressed in dry clothes, Aziraphale had settled herself on the couch with her tea, blanket around her shoulders and another over her lap.Wordlessly, she lifted the corner of the blanket and smiled.

Crowley smiled back before worming under the blankets, snuggling into Aziraphale’s side.She summoned her tea with a miracle and took a sip before sighing happily, practically melting against Aziraphale.Aziraphale smiled privately, sipping her own tea and wrapping an arm around Crowley’s shoulders.“Thanks, angel,” Crowley said quietly.

Aziraphale kissed her forehead, brushed damp hair out of her eyes.“Of course, darling,” she replied.“Lord knows _someone_ needs to keep you warm, you ridiculous serpent.”

Crowley grinned, resting her cheek against Aziraphale’s shoulder.“Confident in our own hotness, aren’t we?” she said slyly.Aziraphale simply took a sip of her tea.

They settled into a comfortable silence, drinking their tea and enjoying each other’s company.Once Crowley had finished (she always tended to eat and drink faster than Aziraphale, some snakelike instinct that followed her even in her human corporation), she vanished her mug to the kitchen and snuggled properly against Aziraphale.Aziraphale set her tea down on the table to accommodate.

After some wriggling around and getting comfortable they reshuffled on the couch so that Aziraphale was leaning against the arm, Crowley tucked up against her side.“We might be more comfortable in bed, my love,” Aziraphale said softly, even though she wasn’t particularly inclined to move.It was quite warm and comfortable under their blankets, after all, a position made more cozy by the patter of rain outside and the warm length of Crowley’s body half on top of her.

Crowley just buried her face in Aziraphale’s neck and made a muffled noise of protest, her breath warm against Aziraphale’s skin.Aziraphale smiled, kissed the top of her head, and cuddled her close and let her eyes drift mostly closed.Snuggled close together as they were, Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s heartbeat against her arm, Crowley’s hair brushing her cheek, the in and out of Crowley’s breath against her collarbone ( _and_ the chill of Crowley’s freezing toes against her exposed ankle, but that was a tad less romantic, so Aziraphale endeavored to ignore it).

It was wonderful, peaceful— the kind of boundless, simple indulgence in quiet companionship that, once upon a time, neither of them would have imagined possible.It made Aziraphale’s soft heart indescribably happy to be able to hold Crowley close, to be _allowed_ to sit inside their very own cottage on a rainy afternoon with her wife in her arms and a blanket around her shoulders and her cooling tea on the table.

“Oi,” Crowley said softly.She sounded a little sleepy, and shifted a bit before throwing one arm over Aziraphale’s stomach.“What’re you thinking about?”

“How much I love you,” Aziraphale said, unable to resist a fond smile.“Why do you ask?”

Crowley lifted one hand, gesturing lazily before loosely curling her fingers in the soft weave of Aziraphale’s sweater.“Can feel it, I think,” she said.“All kinds of things.Pride, greed, sloth, gluttony…”

Aziraphale sighed happily, rested her cheek against the top of Crowley’s head.She knew, just as well as Crowley did, that one demon’s vices were another angel’s virtues— the pride of being deemed worthy of such an _earthly_ sort of love, the greed of wanting to hold Crowley close for the rest of their days, the sloth of retirement, and the gluttony of eagerly accepting every moment with her wife the ineffable universe deigned to allow them.

Anyway, Aziraphale could feel the beat of Crowley’s love, in her chest and her veins and her bones, just as strongly as she knew Crowley could feel her lovestruck sins.

“Shall I start listing virtues?” she said, and Crowley snorted softly.

“Bastard.”

“Yours,” Aziraphale said giddily, and Crowley lifted her chin just enough to flash her a besotted smile.

“Mine.Yeah.”Crowley let her head rest against Aziraphale’s shoulder again and said in a muffled voice, “You can get a book if you like.Might take a nap.”

“Alright,” Aziraphale replied.She snapped her fingers, summoning the grimoire she had been thinking about earlier and balancing it against her stomach in front of Crowley’s possessive arm.Crowley settled against her and closed her eyes, a tiny, contented smile on her lips.Aziraphale silently miracled her mug full of warm tea again, opened her book, and settled in.

Outside, the rain fell just as it had the first time Aziraphale and Crowley had met, long ago on the wall of Eden.And, just as she had millennia before, Aziraphale delighted in keeping her beloved warm and dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! I'm [here](https://asideofourown.tumblr.com/) if that's something you're into


End file.
